<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Beaten but alive by General67</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28383606">Beaten but alive</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/General67/pseuds/General67'>General67</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>20bby, Bocara, Death Watch, F/M, Planet Carlac (Star Wars), injured, saved - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:07:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,751</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28383606</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/General67/pseuds/General67</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The 21st were just meant to check the perimeter after Tano’s reports of where death watch could be now. But Viszla shot them out of the sky and now he is stuck in a medical tent but it isn’t so bad once Lieutenant Kryze comes to see how he is doing.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>CC-1138 | Bacara/Bo Katan Kryze</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Beaten but alive</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bacara had a nasty memory of their gunship taking a nasty hit by death watch warriors. He would’ve been backed up by Mundi but that man has so little personality you could be lying on the floor infront of him with a stake through your heart and he’d just say “it’s the will of the force” or some stupid shit like that. Bacara couldn’t really criticise his general as he did send his troops to destroy B2s with just their fists so he and Mundi are both psycho. </p><p>

When the the troops came to scavenge the gunship they of course left the giant door open so it got freezing cold, but it didn’t matter as Bacara did fight in some of the coldest planets like Mygeeto and Vandor so he was passed the point of caring. Also his armour was made for colder climates, it was warmer then most. </p><p>

Either way that’s all in the past as now he is sat on the bed next to a droid which is checking his heart. It seemed to be going at a good speed although a tad too fast. They removed the top half of his armour which included his breast plate, helmet shoulder plates, gloves all sorts. But they kept anything around his waist and beneath like his Kama, belt and all of his leg armour. It was uncomfortable but he didn’t care as the more worrying thing the pasts that went around his wrists and legs which stopped him from moving. Kriff, if Neyo was here he was quick thinking due to the fact he never had anything on his mind. Sure Bacara was strewed up but Neyo was bloody dead on the inside.</p><p>

CC-1138 didn’t struggle he just rested his head on the pillow behind him. His grey hair was soaked as he was tossing and turning a bit from it being really uncomfortable.</p><p>

He heard the sounds of boots coming towards him, as long it wasn’t a woman he would be okay. For some reason he got tense around women probably because the only woman he knew was a long necked psychopath who is completely to blame for his risky tactics and screwed up thoughts. In walked in two individuals one was Viszla as he had seen him on holoprojectors and the other one was, shit! A woman.</p><p>

They both removed their helmets and Bacara couldn’t help but chuckle “okay some bald mother fucker and a redhead are here to question me, isn’t it just my lucky day” he said sarcastically as laid his head back and closed his eyes. He couldn’t be doing with this.</p><p>

“If I were you I wouldn’t be so at ease!” Viszla grunted taking a step forward.</p><p>

“And why’s that?” Bacara wasn’t changing his tone. He was a hardarse. Didn’t move for anyone. Not even the pregnant.</p><p>

“Because Bo Katan here is gonna put a blaster bolt through your head if you don’t change your attitude” Bacara paused for a second. Was it really worth being an arse and getting your brains blasted out.</p><p>

“Eh I’ll take my chances” yeah, yeah it is.</p><p>

Viszla and Kryze both exchanged looks. They were mandalorians and were getting ignored by the same face who fought against them years ago. Pre turned around his blue shined in the night sky. “Watch him!” She replied with just a nod as he headed out of the tent.</p><p>

She walked over her helmet held tightly in one hand and her pistol in the other. She presses the back of the medical droid and the heart monitor and for a second gave Bacara slight hope that death had finally taken him. Alas it wasn’t. </p><p>

She pulled a chair and sat down next to the clone marshal commander putting her helmet on the ground next to her she leaned back crossing her arms keeping just one pistol in hand. Her eyes wondered up and down the body of the half naked clone. It was him basically resting just infront of her. Shallow breathing and all. Besides the hair everything was the same, the nose structure, the defined abs, the smell of whiskey on his breath. It was Fett.</p><p>

“You like what you see or something?” Bacara asked not even bothering to open his eyes. Of course he knew the answer, he just wanted to fuck with her. Being a bastard was something he excelled at.</p><p>

“What!?” She asked leaning forward and uncrossing her arms.</p><p>

“You know, you could just tell me you like looking, I won’t tell. I stare at girls too” he didn’t even need to open his eyes to feel the roll of her eyes. They say they’ll blow his brains out but really he can do what ever he wants as they need him, his high rank and the people he serve with his something the opposition needs to know. As much as people don’t like to admit it. He’s useful.</p><p>

“How about you just be quite so I won’t have to shoot myself, go to sleep or something!” She gently pressed the side of the pistol to her lips clearly bored.</p><p>

“Light sleeping, your breathing will wake me up” he peaked open one eye to see the red head a clearly unimpressed face. Bacara decided to open up both eyes, he was gonna have his fun.</p><p>

He turned his head gently in her direction and her eyes land in the galactic marines leader. “You know I don’t like me either” a slight smirk pulled at her lips.</p><p>

“And why’s that?” Her voice slightly playful.</p><p>

“Because I am so damn annoying” he moved his head back to the roof of the tent. He could hear faint voices of shouting and crashes. Packing up.</p><p>

“Well you’re right about that” his eyes flicker to her again. She seemed so headstrong yet fragile, it wasn’t common in people but it wasn’t impossible. Seeing as Bacara definitely wasn’t going anywhere he might as well play therapist even though Neyo and Woffle have constantly told him what a shitty therapist he’d be but no matter what Bacara’s response would be the same.Neyo would be worse.</p><p>

“Alright what’s wrong?” He sighed.</p><p>

“What!?”</p><p>

“It seems like something was wrong so I thought I better ask” another roll of the eyes, this girl’s eyes will go into the back of her head if she keeps that up.</p><p>

“None of your business!” she told him then her gaze returned to her pistol checking it was okay. Probably nothing was wrong. She just wanted to avoid eye contact. Bacara wasn’t done yet.</p><p>

“Don’t worry I’m a licensed therapist” once again the emerald eyes returned on him. He had her full attention.</p><p>

“Really!” sounded sarcastic but he’ll take it.</p><p>

“Oh yes, I saved hundred and thirty people from suicide in the last month” if only that were true.</p><p>

“Wow” another roll of the eyes that’s three.</p><p>

“Apart for the Hutt I just told him to get over it” now that’s what he says to his men all the time, if they couldn’t get over something then they don’t get the privilege of working for the 21st nova corp.</p><p>

“Probably for the best, those guys stink up the place anyway” she said her eye returning to her pistols which sat on her knee which she seemed to be cleaning but spitting in it and rubbing it into the weapon. Cleaning without using actual water, that’s exactly something he would do. </p><p>

“Yeah we had a guy inside the prison, he got out a year ago and when ever I step foot into that place all can smell is slime and gorgs” poor Fox he has to step foot in that place every single day, thankfully the force makes sure he doesn’t suffocate. </p><p>

“You know why Fett decided to create you all?” Now she’s starting the conversations, how exciting.</p><p>

“Ehh probably money, all I remember it was something, something Sifo Dyas, something, Jango, something Bacara it’s all one big blur” he heard they were gonna do an investigation about that, still no sign of it starting but whatever. Bacara’s alive and that’s all that matters. To him anyway.</p><p>

“Who’s Bacara?” Oh yeah he didn’t mention his name.</p><p>

“That’s me, everyone’s favourite psychopath, CC one one three eight” normally he would’ve been more like Neyo or Cody and just used his number instead of his name but this Mando didn’t really seem like she cared either way.</p><p>

“Where’d you get that name from?” </p><p>

“My instructor” she nodded and looked at her blaster once again. She was addicted to that thing. Or maybe she didn’t like him which is always a possibility.</p><p>

The sound of shouting became louder for a second but quickly went back to the same level of noise. She turned turned her head towards the entrance and rose. Oh no it’s not that bald headed freak again is it? They didn’t even do therapy yet.&lt;&gt;

Bacara took a quick peak and it was the mandalorian leader looking as grizzly and charming.</p><p>

“Lieutenant let me have a word with the prisoner” she nodded and picked up her helmet and placed her blaster in her belt and headed towards the exit. Something then pinged into Bacara’s mind.</p><p>

“Wait I didn’t get your name?” He looked up again and she turned back her mouth hanging slightly open.</p><p>

“Bo Katan” guess she’s an open person.</p><p>

“Bo Katan, sounds nice” he chuckled as he laid back while Viszla gave a slight look of disapproval towards the redhead as she exited the tent. The man walked over as loud as ever. Every step he took was followed by a thud. He stood over Bacara and he just stared for a moment looking him up and down. Bacara needs to let this man know he is not gay.</p><p>

“Listen I’m no-“ he was interrupted by the sound of a sharp his as he wiped something out. Maybe Viszla was really openly gay.</p><p>

What he actually brought out was a dark blade darker then Bacara’s thoughts. Too bad this guy wasn’t even his favourite lightsaber wielding maniac that honour goes to Ki Adi.</p><p>

“You know what this is?!” He said as he hung it just above his chest. Another chance to screw with this man.</p><p>

“A big sword” he answered plainly.</p><p>

“Oh but this big sword is a dark saber created by the first Jedi mandalorian, it has landed in my hands and with it, I will send a message to the republic through you!” Bacara smells a war crime.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I will always be a Cody and Bo Katan shipper but I Bacara and Bo Katan I liked the sounds of so I decided to write this about them together as why not.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>